


Force of nature

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for <a href="http://rebelxxwaltz.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://rebelxxwaltz.livejournal.com/"><b>rebelxxwaltz</b></a>'s fic, <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2383689.html">The Sweet Science</a>, continuing the glorious tradition of boxing!fanworks in this fandom! </p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelxxwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelxxwaltz/gifts).



  
  



End file.
